Dark Chocolate Mints
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Hiei wants to tell Yusuke how he feels about him. The detective wants to play a game over chocolate candy. OneShot HieiYusuke CandySeriesII


Instead of making a sequel to Strawberry Licorice as suggested by a few fans, I decided to make another candy central story and possibly make more candy centered one-shots in the future as part of a series.

This one is not as yaoi as Strawberry Licorice was; it's more shounen-ai.

Please leave a review if you read; I accept anon reviews as well.

Dark Chocolate Mints

By Zelia Theb

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

****

------

I want him.

Who the hell cares when it happened. If I have to be stuck in this pathetic world I might as well take what I want.

And I want him.

The fox has already figured this out. He stares at me, giggling as if he were reborn a woman instead of a man. He's already offered up some suggestions and help, not that I needed them anyway, but the bumbling idiot would not stop grinning at me until I complied.

__

"One of his favorite scents is the scent of peaches." So Kurama insisted that…

Nevermind. At least my hair is dry now.

"You _are_ planning on telling him tonight, aren't you?" my ally asks. He picks up a pencil and begins working at some sort of paperwork on his desk. He notices my staring and remarks, "School work."

"Tch," I scoff. Idiot.

"Well, in case you care; most humans go to sleep an hour from now," he informs me, "And I'm not too sure what he'll be up to at this hour." I glance down at the ground and then leave without any words. It is not a problem to Kurama; he knows that they are not necessary.

I find myself actually at _his_ home. Kurama would be making me eat my never spoken words if he were here right now. I don't sense any other auras aside from his, making this task far more worse. If I had my way I would avoid this forever and then perhaps I could outlive him if Koenma allowed.

"Damn it, when did I open the window?" he curses, standing from his seat in his living room and closing the window through which I entered. I watch him from the dark corner I've placed myself in; he hasn't realized that I'm here yet. Perhaps I should wait here until he does; it would be amusing to test his sensory skills.

At the very least I could use that as an excuse.

He sits himself once more on the gray sofa and relaxes his back comfortably, stretching his arms along the length of the seat's back. His hair is falling to his ears; he always looked better that way. Much wilder, and more in tune with his natural self. The television that is on outlines his silhouette with a flashing blue hue. It excites me; making me guess the next time I'll be able to catch a glimpse of his face out of the darkness.

"Ya know, you could sit down on the couch instead of staying in that corner all night." I jump; it seems that I have underestimated the detective once again.

"Hn. It is about time you realized that I was here," I remark, stepping slowly out of the corner. He looks back at me; his brown eyes only a strange darkened turquoise from the glow in the room; and smiles at me. He's inviting me to sit with him, so I do. I am listening to some part of me that I wasn't certain even _existed_ until this very moment, and it's terrifying. One would think that inside I would be far more composed, but the anxiety of the situation that I willingly put myself in has gotten to me.

I would never tell if one asked.

"Want some?" I blink. He's rather forward, but how to answer is the real question.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Yusuke?" I reply, trying to ignore the offer of…

He holds out a dish of food and asks again, "Want some of these?"

"What is it," I state.

"Candy. I know you'll like it," he notes slyly, winking as he holds the dish closer to me. Of course I won't like it.

I take a small piece of the candy; it's a soft round disc that fits neatly in between my thumb and finger. I inhale, preparing myself to consume something that could quite possibly be edible poison, and put the candy in my mouth.

It's…_unbelievable_. My eyes shoot wide open as I savor the taste of the 'candy', which has already melted in my mouth. The soft insides of the disc taste completely different from its tender shell; it has also done something to me which makes me feel as if I am breathing the freshest air of only the most divine planes of existence.

"You're right, Yusuke," I smirk, reaching for another piece of what may very well be the food of the Devil, "Though I suppose that it was yet another lucky guess that had defeated me again."

"Wow, twice in one sitting," he says suddenly, placing the dish on the table, out of my reach. I inch closer to him, for two reasons; reaching the dish is one of them.

Confused by his strange outburst, I merely comment, "Hn. What are you talking about?"

"Looks like ya learned my name for good, buddy. I never did like 'Detective' anyway." _Damn_. I really am quite obvious; no wonder that stupid red-haired fox felt the need to laugh hysterically at me.

"Hn." There's no need to speak further, or else I may end up looking like a fool. What am I thinking? It really is a moronic idea that I've come here tonight with intentions on getting what I desire. An impossibly human thought of doubt is crossing my mind; that girl Keiko. There is no way I could ever expect any sort of _return_ in affection.

I stand up and leave the way that I entered, ignoring the fact that I may have displayed even more of my thoughts by having no purpose for a visit. I return to the warehouse near the forest that I spend most of my lonesome days training in and perch myself on one of the rusted rafters in the ceiling.

The taste of the candy lingers on my tongue. It was cowardly of me to leave. Will it really matter all that much if the rest of Koenma's lackeys discover that I have non-murderous feelings for a human boy? They must understand, as I've come to realize, that he is no ordinary human. He is powerful and respectable, and despite his lack of professionalism, is more intelligent than most.

He is beautiful. His body is well-defined from his extensive training, much like my own, but far more exquisite. His eyes pierce those who look into them with vigorous thoughts of victory, empathy, and compassion. I always try and find new ways of getting him to look at me with those very eyes, though mostly I have only been able to see it when he is fighting with all of his heart and soul.

That's enough of that. If we keep fighting then one day we may just end up accidentally killing each other when we become too powerful to go easy in a match.

I travel fast, abandoning my perch, and head back towards the boy's home. The energy is the same as it was before. I find him sleeping peacefully as usual, a look that I could gaze at forever residing on his face. He's so vulnerable, though as I've learned from our excursion to the Dark Tournament, he is not unguarded even in slumber. I desire him now more than ever.

Blue blankets struggle to stay on his body. The dish of candy lays nearly empty on a table next to his bed. I sit down on the edge of the mattress, my body not making any noticeable imprint. I take another piece of the candy from the dish and eat it, when I feel him stir next to me.

"Back for more?" he mumbles as his eyelids flutter open to greet me. He sits up and leans against the headboard of the bed, and the blankets finally fall from his body, leaving his chest exposed. I don't avert my gaze this time; I don't run away from anything.

"Not necessarily, Yusuke," I answer. The blood in my body begins to race with my heart; I can't possibly stick with this.

"They're good. Dark chocolate mints," he informs me, "Don't eat 'em all there, man!" He takes a piece from the dish and eats it, a grin permanentely plastered on his face. It's as if he wants to make this a competition.

There's an odd number of candies left in the dish; if he wants to play this game he will surely win. We begin taking turns and eat one morsel at a time. His eyes have fixated on my own; the competitive side of him pouring through the irises into mine. Stupid. How dare he look at me like that when I've come here to…

"So if you didn't exactly come here to eat candy, what did you come here for, Hiei?"

"Pfft, don't try and distract me so that you can cheat and take three instead of one, Yusuke!" I reply smugly, watching his hand instead of his eyes. Kurama has told me that my eyes often give me away; I have not perfected the technique like the fox has.

"Not gonna answer me, huh?" he remarks, sounding almost disappointed. Does he know? I am truly a fool.

He reaches for the last piece. It's mine! I snatch it quickly and hold it triumphantly in my fingers.

"What the hell! That's cheating!" Though I know very little about the art of 'romance' as they call it, one thing I do know is that in a flirtatious game one is meant to cheat, so that punishments may be made.

I smirk victoriously and place the candy in between my lips. I could eat it…but should I? Maybe I shall give Yusuke his answer.

Instinct has taken over my actions; one which that I had not known existed in me. My left hand travels up his abdomen and rests comfortably on the firm and taut pectoral that I hope to soon be pressed against, and suddenly my lips have offered the candy to the boy; waiting patiently for his own to take the offer.

Reluctantly, he accepts and swallows the candy. I slowly open my eyes and see that his are hardly open either. I feel his hands gingerly sweep up and grasp at my sides; the feeling is almost…ticklish. I supress the urge to laugh and continue staring at the eyes which so closely resemble the candy we were competing for not long ago.

"Hiei…" he utters, hot yet strangely cool breath gracing my lips, "I love peaches…but…" His pupils shift down then back up again.

"Chocolate never tasted so good…" he whispers before taking _me_ by surprise and tasting my own mouth.

He is right. It is amazing, to be so intimate with someone. To feel their hands on you because they want you to feel good. To know that they are moaning from the way that your tongue makes them feel. I would have never thought that Yusuke, of all beings, would be so sensual. That _he_ would be the one whose touch made me forget everything I ever knew about myself, if only for that single moment. That is what he is doing to me now.

His lips are softer than his crude behavior would lead one to believe. I feel weak and vulnerable but at the same time that does not matter because right now _nothing_ in any world can touch me. I am no longer me, but a part of something which is a conglomerate of two beings whose only care in the world is each other.

All of this from a series of arousing kisses which stretch along my jaw from my mouth to my ear. I would never tell if one asked.

Yes, the redhead would certainly never let me live this down if he could read my thoughts.

I feel a chill from the window, which is strange because I know the wind had died down before I came here. It is her presence, that ferrywoman known as Botan, yet for some reason, I do not pull away from the detective. My only true fear was if Yusuke would toss aside my advances; and now his intentions are as lucid as my own.

"As shocked as I am to have flown in to you two…like…that…" Botan says, her voice letting me know that she is still hovering on her oar almost above us, "This is very important!"

An unfortunate yet predictable interruption of irony, yet the boy and I do not part, because _nothing_ in any world can touch us.

****

---The End---

__

Author's Note

If anyone's noticed, so far I've made the candy represent the characters in both stories. I'm not sure if I'll keep it that way.

Another thing of note, is that I do believe Hiei is rather poetic in thought.

Again - leave me a review and let me know what you thought, or what you'd like to see. Please do not leave a review which spoils all or portions of the series, thanks.

Hiei-Yusuke fanart at my deviantART account, check my bio.

-Zelia Theb


End file.
